


30 days with Yoosung

by Lichkouri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble Collection, Drunk Yoosung, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Happy Yoosung is best Yoosung, Kissing, Licking, Sweet, Why is Yoosung so adorbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichkouri/pseuds/Lichkouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble collection featuring the sweet sunshine of Mystic Messenger</p><p>[ratings and tags may change over time. future NSFW possible]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles may or may not be connected to each other so if you're expecting a sequel.  
> I may or may not do it.

_I._

 

_"I feel at ease talking with you... You remind me of Rika."_

 

_"Rika used to do that."_

 

"No one really cares for me but Rika!"

 

The sound of skin hitting skin resonated in the small room. Hot tears rolled down your face. Small sobs escaped your lips, failing to muffle them. Your hand tingled in pain, but nothing really compares to the pain your heart was feeling.

 

"I'm trying here, Yoosung..." You managed to say in between sobs. _"I'm trying."_  

 

He pulled you towards him. You could feel his hands trembling as he stroke your hair gently. Looking up, your heart clenched at the sight of him, his expression mirrored yours.

 

"I'm so sorry, [Name]."

 

_But you've heard that before, and you don't know if you have the ability to believe him again._


	2. Chapter 2

_ii._

"Here, [Name]. You can sleep here in my bed," He puffed his chest, "I'm a man so I will take the couch."

 

You looked back and forth at him and the bed, "Yoosung, we can share the bed, you know?"

 

His eyes widened for a bit, cheeks turning beet red."W-what? [N-name]!" 

 

You tilted your head. This was the same boy who kissed you on the lips in front of his friends and a whole lot of other people, right?

You stepped closer to him, putting your hand on his cheek and looking straight to his eyes. "That is your bed."

 

"But you're the guest here."

 

"But you're my boyfriend," You felt your cheeks flare up. It was actually embarrassing to say out loud. You cleared your throat and continued, "And as your girlfriend, I don't want you sleeping on the couch. Please?"

 

You gave him the best puppy-dog eyes you can muster and voila, he sighed, "Ah, so unfair! How can I say no to that."

 

You beamed at him, kissing the pout off his lips. Feeling tired, you weakly tugged on his hand. "Let's go to bed, Yoosung."

 

"O-okay!"

 

Aaand it's back, his embarrassed side. "Let's put a pillow between us. Just to be safe!"

 

You just shook his head. He really is the cutest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet yoosung is best yoosung


	3. Chapter 3

_iii._

 

You were on the couch, focused on your phone, playing some otome messaging mobile game your friends recommended. Yoosung, on the otherhand, was a little bit upset. Some weird fictional 2d boy was making you blush and giggle like a teenager.

 

"[Name]" He tried to catch your attention but you failed to hear him. The volume of your earphones were set too high, wouldn't want to mishear your 2d boyfriend. While your real-life boyfriend who was sitting right next to you was pouting like a child.

 

"[Naaame]" He whined. Still no response from you.

 

That's when he snatched the phone away from you. "Hey, give that back!"

 

You tried to reach for it but he only stretched his arm away. "No! Not until you notice me!"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Are you seriously getting jealous because of a fictional boy?" Amused, you stopped reaching for your phone.

 

"So w-what if I am?" He said. "I've seen girls from tumblr and twitter flailing over 2d boys. Writing fanfics and some other stuff, some are even very nasty!! It's a serious phenomenon, [Name]."

 

You couldn't stop your laughter now. "Oh my god, Yoosung."

 

"It's dumb, right...?" He genuinely sound sad, and you felt a little guilty teasing him.

 

"No, it's not," You took his hand and drew random circles on his palm."But you don't have to worry, okay? You will be the only one that I'll love!"

 

He pulled you to him and placed a kiss on top of your head, "I love you too, [Name]."

  
"Oh and Yoosung..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"What nasty things have you seen on tum-"

 

"[Name]!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update this week (I was busy with life and other games woops). I'll torture myself and try to update at least 3 or 4 chapters this weekend. Keyword is TRY.

_iv._

 

"T-that movie was great? R-right?" Yoosung's face was as red as yours, his hand tightly clutching yours as you went out the movie theater. 

 

You slowly nodded your head, quite unsure how to respond. You were so distracted being close to him that you couldn't even remember what was happening on the big screen in front of you. What you did remembered was his hand slowly trying to grasp yours. It was hilarious how painfully obvious he wanted to hold your hand, but he pretended so many times to reach for the soda cup. You also remembered the constant glances he was throwing at your direction, the time you leaned on his shoulder, the feeling of him kissing the top of your hair, and then when you looked up to him, his beautiful amethyst eyes were also observing you and then you felt his lips on yours.

 

Your faced burned with embarrassment as you remembered all those.

 

"Honey, are you sick?," Yoosung stopped walking, looking concerned as he felt for your forehead.

 

You shook your head, "No! I'm fine! What gave you that idea?"

 

"Your face is so red..."

 

"So is your face..."

 

"Really?" With his other hand, he felt for his cheeks. Upon feeling the warmth, he smiled and gave you a big hug "Aaah I can't help but think that we really are the perfect couple! I love you so much [Name]!"

 

"I love you too, Yoosung~" You replied, hugging him back.

 

_"Awww what a cute sweet couple~"_

 

_"I remember my days with my husband. Young love is beautiful~"_

 

You two immediately broke free from each other. The old women giggled as they gave you two a thumbs up. You smiled and bowed at them, waving a goodbye to them as Yoosung tugged on your hand. 

 

"T-that was embarrassing." 

 

"Indeed."

 

"I am so happy right now. This is my dream~ A classic 3 course date! We had coffee this morning. We held hands. We watched a movie," He said, showing three of his fingers up. "I feel like I could die any moment now!"

 

"You can't die! I'll get lonely!" You pouted at him.

 

"Ah, S-stop being so cute, [Name]" He placed a hand on his chest, "I feel like I could get a heart attack."

 

You smiled at him,"Let's go home then! We don't want you passing out here!"

 

"Good idea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vote Yoosung as cutest boyfriend ever. Please be real Yoosung.


	5. Chapter 5

_v._

  

"Yoosung, are you busy?" You asked over the phone.

 

 "No, not at all~" He answered, "I'm so happy you called! We can talk if you want~"

 

 "Great! I'll be there in an hour!" Then you hang up

 

Yoosung stared at the phone on his hand. You're going to talk with him. On his apartment. In an hour?!

 

He looked at his surroundings, completely ignoring the cries of help sent to him by his LOLOL guildmates. On his deskwere crumbs of Honey Buddha Chips. Wrappers lying on the floor, together with a few cans of soda. His school papers were all over the room. Some were on the bed or on the desk, the others on the floor - some crumpled, some not. His room was a complete disaster, not to mention the mountain of dishes he had on the sink.

 

"I'll be right back, guys. Someone's coming over to my place," he told his guildmates, and he immediately logged off, not even bothering to wait for their replies.

* * *

  
Yoosung gave you a spare key for his apartment so you just invited yourself in.

 

"Yoosung! I'm -" You stopped dead on your tracks, looking at your boyfriend clad in his cleaning apron, a white handkerchief on his head. He was on the floor, wiping some spilled liquid from what you assumed was soda.

 

You covered your mouth with your hand, trying to muffle the laughter that threatened to spill out of your lips. You saw Cinderella Yoosung from pictures before, but seeing it in person was different, especially when he looked up to you, surprised. "[N-name]! Why are you here so early?!"

 

"Well, when I called, I was actually near and..." You scratched your cheek lightly. "And I wanted to see you as fast as I can. Sorry."

 

Red blossomed on Yoosung's cheeks, spreading across his face and ears. He rushed over to you, his task forgotten as he enveloped you in a warm hug. "I... I wanted to see you too! I missed you so much!"

 

He pulled away slightly and gave you a kiss on the lips which you returned happily.

 

"I still can't believe you saw me like this. I fell less manly now." Yoosung sighed.

 

"Aww.. If it helps... You looked extra cute today!"

 

"That doesn't help at all!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll make it to 3 updates this weekend. cries. I failed you guys I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

_vi._

 

 

_You rested your chin on Yoosung's shoulder, looking at the screen, "Is that LOLOL?"_

 

_"Yes! This is so fun! You should try it sometime!"_

 

_"Okay."_

 

_He tore his eyes away from the screen to looked at you, "What did you say?"_

 

_You swore you saw his eyes sparkle, "I said 'okay'. Teach me how to play LOLOL"_

 

 

 

"Ah, I never thought LOLOL can get more fun!" Yoosung smiled radiantly at you.

 

Yoosung taught you everything you need to know about the game. He was so enthusiastic about it that there were times where you just watch him and not listen to what he was saying, making him repeat the instructions again. He also introduced you to his guild mates. Everyone was rather surprised that he has a girlfriend. Someone even joked that your character is just a character from Yoosung's alternate account. They eventually believed him when Yoosung sent a picture of you together.

 

DING!

 

A message popped up in your screen.

 

 "Hey, you're hot. Leave your boyfriend and come with me ;)"

 

You frowned upon reading the message. Yoosung must've noticed because he immediately asked what's wrong. You turn the screen to face him and his expression darkened. "Wait a sec. Let me handle this."

 

After a few seconds, you received another message.

 

"lol I'm sorry. I was just kidding! Be happy with Superman Yoosung haha bye" 

(userqwertyasdfg has logged out)

 

You turned to Yoosung his face looked of triumph. "Wow. What did you do?" 

 

"I only protected you! I'm your knight in shining armor after all!" He grinned.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss.

 

 

** "Superman Yoosung. Your cam is still on" **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons I loved Yoosung is because he's a gamer. I relate so muuuuuch.
> 
> Big thanks to Celestral for letting me know Yoosung's LOLOL name ❤


	7. Chapter 7

_vii._

 

Your eyes were fixed on your phone as you reach for the opened bag of Honey Buddha Chips you share with Yoosung. He was beside you writing something most probably some paper for university. Your hand desperately searched for chips and that's when you realized the bag was empty. You turned to Yoosung a single chip on his hand. He glanced at you, feeling the intense look your giving ~~to the chip~~ him.

 

"Is there something wrong, honey?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

 

Just when you were about to answer, he put the last chip on his mouth, not knowing that it was what you wanted.

 

"No..." You whined.

 

"W-what?" He was very confused. He held your hand, looking straight into your eyes."D-Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry if I did! Please don't leave me!"

 

"Woah there big guy. I'm not leaving you," you laughed at how fast things escalated on his head,"It was the last piece of chip. I wanted it."

 

"Oh." He let out a sigh followed by a shaky laugh. "I promise when I get a job, I will buy you boxes of Honey Buddha Chips, just like what Seven has~! We won't have to -"

 

Yoosung stopped mid-sentence when he felt something hot and wet engulf his finger. Blood ran to his cheeks ~~and to inappropriate parts of his body~~ when he realized that it was your mouth. You gently sucked on his index finger, swirling your tongue. The light taste of chips still present on his fingers.

 

Yoosung watched you with half-lidded eyes, enchanted by the way your mouth worked with his finger. His breathe hitched on his throat when you grazed your teeth on his skin, a moan soon followed. _"[N-name]..."_

 

You placed a finger on his lips to shush him, a smirk on your lips as you leaned closer to him,

 

_"I found my new snack now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a sequel for this!!! Is it time to write something nsfw on this pure fluffy drabble collection? or should I just make it a separate work like a oneshot or something?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading ❤❤❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been very busy the past few weeks with school stuff, an event, and life in general. I'm happy to see people still leaving comments and kudos despite the lack of updates.
> 
> Second, a lot of people requested that I write a smut sequel for the previous drabble and I REALLY WANT TO! And I really will! But writing smut takes a lot of energy from me so I postponed writing it for now. I'll DEFINITELY write a sequel so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy this one as well. ❤❤❤

_viii._

 

His hands were rough as they glided from under your shirt to touch the bare skin of your stomach. His lips were soft, breath warm, as he buried his face on the nape your neck, alternating soft kisses with harsh ones which would surely leave purple blooms in their wake. You felt a thrill inside of you. Yoosung was never this bold and you had to admit, him dominating you wasn't a bad thing.

 

"Too hot..." His voice was raw and husky. It was something you've never heard before. He swiftly removed his clothes, wanting to get back to you as soon as he can. He stared down at you with half-lidded eyes and you couldn't help but shiver. His lips curled up before pressing them onto yours. You could faintly taste alcohol in his mouth.  _Wait... is he...drunk?_

 

"Yoosung, are you..?"

 

You gently pushed him off you but his hold on you was stronger. His pace fast as he trailed his kisses down your cheek, jaw, and then back at your neck. Your question was long-forgotten when you felt his teeth grazed your skin, a moan unconciously left your lips.

When suddenly he stopped, his body still pressed - no - it was more than just pressed. He was crushing you with his weight.

 

"Yoosung?" No response.

 

"Honey?" You were answered with a snore.

 

"What the hell...."


End file.
